Objective: Develop and implement programs on a long-range basis within business, industrial, and governmental units of under 100 employees directed toward the early identification and rehabilitation of employees with alcoholism and alcohol-related problems. Methods: Conduct research on necessary factors for the development of consortia and other methods for assisting small employee units which have no internal resources for program implementation. Design and implement programs including the development of appropriate policy and procedure, labor-management agreements if applicable, and evaluation mechanisms within each units or consortium for measuring the efficiency and effectiveness of programs. Develop curricula and conduct orientation and training for all management personnel in supervisory positions as a part of program development, and provide promotional, informational, and educational materials and services for continuing program needs. Identify and coordinate treatment resources within the community for alcoholism and alcohol-related problems with the person or persons within the unit or consortium responsible for the continuing program. Develop treatment strategies and resources for employee units which exist in sparsely populated and/or remote areas. Perform education and public relations activities for promotion of concept of occupational alcoholism programs. Establish objectives for the project and develop criteria and methods for evaluating the efficiency and effectiveness of the project in achieving these objectives.